Amnesia
by AbigailTBird1998
Summary: Following the events of 'Little Sister', Abby Tracy woke up the day after her birthday with no memory of how she ended up back in Malaysia... With Thunderbird 1 by her side. All she remembered was some eyes, red eyes. And a message, a message concerning her family...
1. Chapter 1 - What does this do?

**Here it is! The sequel to 'Little Sister' is officially here! I know it's not as good, but hopefully you will enjoy it! Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, any errors or just what you think of it! Pretty Please? :)**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - What does this do?

- Alan -

Alan Tracy had just come back from the Bank of London alongside his family - he had just saved his family from The Hood and was glad to be home, where the Thunderbirds were back under Tracy control. His thoughts turned to Abby, what if she was wondering why they hadn't called her yet? The Tracy's always called her on Saturday afternoons, and with the events of the last two days, it was hardly surprising people forgot about her.

Alan decided to stay on the beach for the rest of the day as his family went up to the Villa. As Alan sat on the beach, a thought occurred to him - Where did The Hood's ship go? It was around about where the path to the Villa was, Alan ran to where him, Tin-Tin and Fermat saw the submarine reach land. The ship wasn't there but there was something odd about the area it landed, something was sparkling half-buried in sand. Without thinking at all, Alan dived in.

Since Gordon was an Aquanaut, he taught Alan how to swim a lot better since he joined the Aquanauts in the Navy as soon as he left secondary school, including how to hold his breath for a long time underwater. It was no wonder, as he was certainly needing it now

Alan swam to the shining object, it emmited colours of blues, greens, reds... In fact it was glowing all the colours of the rainbow. The stone was smooth, and slightly like a 3D oval, but it was even... Curious, Alan pocketed it.

Alan returned to the surface and went to his room in the Villa - The furthest bedroom from the main living area, where he tried to find out what it was. He sat and examined every inch of the stone. The only thing he found on the smooth stone were words, words that it read were 'Teg rofsre htot a hwreb memer uoyp lehl liwi'

Alan, curiosity getting the better of him, researched the words, but to no avail. They wern't a language, and they just looked like a load of scrambled letters - Alan wondered, what does this stone do?

He didn't have time to ponder this, he hid the stone in his drawer as he heard his brothers come down the corridor - loudly. This can only mean one thing. Alan tried to brace himself for what was going to break through his door at any moment

His brothers burst in and picked him up from the chair he was sat on before carrying him through the Villa to the outside. As Alan was thrown into the swimming pool by his brothers, despite his protests, he was thinking - what made that stone so special? If it was important, The Hood wouldn't have dropped it. If it was dangerous, he should put it back. But Alan's thoughts were cut short in his wish to get revenge on his brothers. He would ask Fermat later.

- Abby -

Three Years Later

Abby Tracy was a few days away from 13 years old - 4th of May. It was a very warm may-day and the wildlife in the jungle were flourishing. The birds and the insects chirping, flying and crawling. The plants and greenery were growing in all different shapes, sizes and colours. It was a beautiful day - Nothing could stop that feeling of pure happiness that accompanied such a day

Abby and her other brothers were having a picnic on the beach by the villa and had little races across the shore, and Scott took out her brothers before piggy backing her to the finish. Still the mother hen after the fire. _Why was he still like this?_

She sat on the sand most of the time, thinking of the many near misses she had experienced in less than a few months - Her escape from the Hood's temple in Malaysia, her fall from the cliff with him, Hypothermia she caught trying to get home, the fire The Hood started in her bedroom. It took them a while before they managed to recreate her bedroom and most of her bedroom, but they couldn't replace what she had truly lost, like the beautiful dress her father gave her for her 12th birthday, and all the paintings her and Virgil had painted, and although he had tried desperately to replace them, they weren't the originals. At least her childhood teddy was one of the few things that survived, since she had it in her hands when John found her.

By sunset, the six of them were worn out, and Gordon fell asleep on the sofa in the lounge vey quickly, and the remaining 5 siblings put a large amount of whipped cream into his hands and waited for him to reach for his face. Even their father laughed when he woke up and rubbed his face with his creamed hands - then Gordon was in hot pursuit of his brothers as Abby stayed in the lounge watching the chase. Abby thought - _This is going to be an interesting 13th Birthday for me, isn't it? If Gordon is going to be like this..._

When Gordon calmed down, he was back to his normal self in no time at all - and was planning pranks to retaliate against his brothers. Abby watched and tried to supress her giggles, but to no avail, as Gordon placed a bucket of water over the crack on Scott's bedroom door.

**So? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review - I love this story idea!**

**I just can't write very well with it, I know it's off to a boring start, but bear with me! Things (Sort of) get interesting in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - What's Wrong?

Chapter 2 - What's Wrong?

**Hey again! Sorry for the late update, I was on a weekend away and I didn't bring my laptop with me so I couldn't update this story... :(**

**Oh well, let's get on with it! :)**

- Jeff -

Jeff was concerned - _Very_ concerned.

He had received a telegram from an unknown sender, written in magazine cuttings, it read:

'On hEr 13tH BiRtHdaY, i wiLL taKe heR'

Hiding this from his family as they came inside, wet but happy, they left to go to the kitchen for lunch, greeting him as they went. Abby's birthday was on May the Fourth, and that was a few days away - Jeff had his suspicions as to who sent the telegram, but it wasn't right to point fingers until proven guilty. How could he protect her without arousing suspicion? Who was he kidding? He didn't have anyone _to _suspect apart from Gomez... And the Hood. But he's dead. He can't do anything, right?

He could ask his sons, but that probably won't help in the slightest as they were bound to either tell her or protect her too much - but what really concerned him was the threat to "Take her"

_Kill her?_ Jeff thought - _Jesus, no. I can't lose my last relic of Lucy. Not this time_

It was another dead end as to know what to do, but, as the day progressed, he felt himself worry more. She's more vulnerable now she's injured, and she barely made it home last time - The next time they find her she could _really_ die this time.

- Alan -

Alan was spoiled for choice as to what to get Abby for her birthday - but he had to think about her birthday a month ago, because it was his turn for a month of duty in the space station - since Tin-Tin had replaced John to go to Abby's memorial, John would be escorting him to bring Tin-Tin back to earth - which was unusual as they hadn't been escorted for nearly three years. He did just realise he hadn't asked Fermat about the strange stone - despite finding the relic three years ago.

But he did remember to tell his father where he hid the present?

Alan realised he told John instead - Alan decided on getting her a poetry anthology - which Abby had been longing for since she read Dylan Thomas poems, she fell in love with them and he bought her the anthology, which was full to the brim with Thomas poems.

Alan was _(at last!)_ up at the space station, the Stone he found three years ago hidden where he left it in the false bottom of the bed. No-one suspected he hid a precious stone there, but every time he came he took it out and admired it, still trying to find the reasoning behind it and its purpose.

Alan took it from its hiding place, but Alan wondered why it was only emitting fiery colours. Reds. Oranges. Yellows. No blues, greens, violets...

_Why? Why has it changed now? What could happen that changes it? _More over, _What has happened to change it?_

Alan just disregarded any speculation he had about why and continued to wear it. His thoughts turned like cogs in his mind towards his sister - Would she enjoy his present? Hopefully she would, and as Alan monitored radio transmissions, he became completely focused on what he was doing. Not a single negative thought in his mind, well, apart from the distress call he had just recieved.

_Okay, let's go to work, Alan._

_"_International Rescue, what's you're emergency?" Alan said into the radio, and began standing by for a response

- Abby -

Abby's 13th birthday, 2 days later, began with her brothers being her Alarm Clock - waking her at 7am with a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday!"s - and handing her presents and cards as she went to the lounge and sat down on a sofa.

"Alan got you this, Abby" John passed her a thin yet long package - it felt flimsy but sturdy at the same time.

"Thanks John" She smiled

Birthdays in the Tracy household all began with the same routine. Everyone else awakes the birthday child up, and they proceed to join their father in the living room. Then the birthday child would be showered with gifts and then they would open them all, acknowledgements and excitement would fill the room. And everyone else would be nervous, apart from the birthday child, since everyone else all wanted to know and were nervous about what they thought of their presents. But Abby didn't care. She couldn't care less about the presents, she only cared that it all brought their small yet large family together.

Abby opened all her cards first - they all consisted of pictures of Abby and the person who gave her the card. Except Virgil, who painted Tracy Villa with the 6 of them in front of it.

Abby received some rather creative presents. Scott got her a photo album, similar to that which she got Alan after the Parola Sands, but this one was all about International Rescue... And her. John got her a set of walkie talkies, Gordon got her a set of new swimming costumes, Alan, it transpired, got her a Thomas Hardy poem anthology and Virgil got her two things. He told her to open the smallest present first, it turned out it was a lamp-like torch which gave off ultraviolet light, he told her to turn it on and look at her picture with it. The picture of the disguised island and the 6 Tracy siblings transformed into a picture of Thunderbird 1 coming out of the pool with the other 4 Thunderbirds either in the sky or sea, with the 6 siblings in International Rescue getup. The second present from Virgil were the paints used to give the effect.

Brains and Fermat also got her a present - They got her a large collection of Science books, and Tin-Tin and her parents got her some recipe books and made her a fantastic birthday cake, a chocolate sponge with chocolate buttercream, and in other buttercream flavours, the International Rescue logo.

"Aww, thanks you guys! This is the best!"

Abby was very thrilled when her father gave her a blue checkered dress which he said belonged to her mother. It had a white Peter Pan collar and dark blue ribbons on the sleeves, hem and waist, and her happiness was only completed by the Telecall from Alan wishing her a Happy Birthday despite him being in the Space Station, it was almost as good as him being down on earth with her.

_If all of us were here, this would be the best birthday of my life! Well, besides last year, but International Rescue calls, and I'm proud of him for it. I just wish he was here with us!_

- Jeff -

The day was going very well, and for Jeff, he wasn't worrying about Abby and the threatening Telegram. He was sat down enjoying the cake Tin-Tin and her parents made, it was only by the afternoon when something strange happened.

Abby was just stood on the balcony with her brothers - Everything was normal. Until she grasped her own head with her hands, her brothers looked over her with concern.

_What's wrong, Abby? Darling?_

She looked up slowly, and her 4 brothers stepped away with fear, and were dangerously close to the stairs. Jeff ran up to her.

She turned to him, he knew why her brothers gave her the looks they did.

_What the -?!_

**I know it's a shorty and I also know there's a lot of jumps between points of view, but I promise action starts next!**

**Oh yeah! This Thursday, I'm going to Devon for a week and I might not get Wifi to update this with, but I hope you will bear with me!**

**Thanks to JoTracy123 for their review! Sorry I couldn't reply, but my internet started playing up, so thanks and sorry for this late response, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Forgotten!

**I'm Back! Again, I apologise for going on holiday and no wifi, but here is another chapter!**

**Please Enjoy!**

- Jeff -

_What the -?!_

Her eyes had changed - They were no longer deep blue. They were no longer round. The Iris' were Red, her pupils were like those of a cat. Lucy's eyes were gone, they were replaced with something that looked awfully sinister. Jeff took some steps back.

Her lips formed an evil smile as she paced towards him slowly, and she whispered loudly.

"Hello Jeff" She said "I have taken your daughter"

_What's happening?_

_Who is she?_

_She's not my Abby anymore!_

"Stop it" Jeff said calmly

"I have taken your daughter - Now I will take the Thunderbirds"

Jeff looked beyond Abby and saw Scott start running towards what was his only sister from behind, but she turned her head sharply. His eldest son was sent flying backwards over the balcony and he landed in the swimming pool with a large Splash! He just missed the sides, which Jeff was thankful for. It could've ended horribly. Scott's brothers ran to the pool and got him out, before sitting and watching the confrontation between their father and sister.

"Out of the way, Jeff" Abby ordered

Jeff shook his head, determined, his daughter - _No. She's not my dasughter - S_miled evilly

"Out. Of. The. Way" She ordered, he shook his head again.

Suddenly, he felt so defenceless. Abby seemed to control him, because he stood out of the way involuntarily, and then it was as if he was hit over the head with an invisible bat - he fell to the ground, and as his four sons started running to the aid of their father, the same fate awaited them.

- Abby -

Abby smiled as they fell to the ground. He work here complete, she headed to the beach where The Hood docked three years ago, looking for the stone she dropped.

But to her annoyance, it wasn't there.

_What?!_

_THE MEMORY STONE ISN'T THERE!_

This was bad, if International Rescue were the ones who took the stone, they may remember her. If it was washed out to the sea... That would be the best case scenario, since then no-one would remember her.

Irritated that one of the most important things she came for was gone, she walked back to the villa and to Jeff Tracy's desk

_Hm_

_Thunderbird 1 silo is over there, it seems_

She looked at the two lamps where Scott Tracy would go to the Thunderbird 1 Silo, she stood by the wall as it spun around and she was in the silo before she knew it

_Thunderbird Launch Sequence - Phase 1_

Abby stood on the board that moved her to the hatch on Thunderbird 1. She took her seat in the Thunderbird and the hatch closed, Thunderbird 1 started moving down, so it was adjacent to the underside of the pool, which she heard to start moving sideways.

Abby smiled as the last phase of the Launch Sequence took place, the Thunderbird took off. Leaving the Island. And the Tracy's lost their daughter, memory taken from their minds of their own daughter and sister.

- Alan -

_What is Thunderbird 1 doing?_

_Father would've called me if it needed to go somewhere_

_So what's going on?_

Alan tried to contact his father, again. He tried to contact them after he saw Thunderbird 1 launch despite no emergency call.

At last his father came through.

"Hello son" His Father greeted

"Hi Dad" Alan thought best to get the bad news out of the way "Why has Thunderbird 1 launched?" Alan asked

"What? It's still in the silo" Jeff answered, confused

"No, it just launched" Alan contradicted, checking the screen again. Yup. No mistake. Thunderbird 1 had launched

"Scott, check if Thunderbird 1 has been launched please" Jeff asked

"What happened, father?" Alan asked

"I don't know, I guess I just passed out from the heat" Jeff replied

"How's Abby?" Alan asked worriedly

What Alan heard next worried him even more.

"Who's Abby?" Jeff asked

Alan felt himself go clammy.

"Your youngest child...? Your daughter?" Alan said

"You're my youngest child Alan, I don't have a daughter. You know that"

_What the hell is going on?_

_His Father didn't remember his own daughter, my sister!_

"Never mind, _has_ Thunderbird 1 launched?" Alan asked quickly

Jeff went pale "Oh my god! It has! Alan, I'm sorry, I have to go"

The communication ended.

Alan sat there, bewildered

_Jeff didn't have a daughter?_

_I don't have a sister?_

_Something's up_

_Something is badly wrong_

_Could it be something to do with his family on the island passing out?_

_What happened down there?_

Alan ran to the space-station bedroom and picked up the strange stone from the bedside table.

_Teg rofsre htot a hwreb memer uoyp lehl liwi_

"Oh my god, they've forgotten!" Alan realised "What the hell happened down there? Something's made them forget!"

Alan ran to the computer screen, taking the stone with him. He was holding it so hard that it was actually starting to redden his hands.

He was tracking Thunderbird 1, but unusually, the tracker wasn't on! He couldn't track them! And it would be a month before he could go back home - Maybe the stone has some sort of memory powers... But what to do until he got home?

**Here it is! Now we know just what was wrong with Abby, and can anyone guess what the stone does? Bonus cookie for anyone who guesses what the words on the stone mean!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who are you?

**Heya - I know it's an early update, but I decided to be nice to you C:**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

- Abby -

Abby's head felt like she was knocked over by a van, she felt very hot indeed. Abby opened her eyes, she realised she was laid on the hard earth - and was jolted to her senses when Thunderbird 1 was parked in front of her.

_What happened?_

Abby didn't know how that got there, or if she was even in the South Pacific anymore, as it was about 20 degrees hotter. All she could remember were some eyes - Red, piercing, slit-like eyes. Eyes that brought pain to her when she thought about it. _The Hood's eyes_

_Don't be stupid Abby, he's dead,_ She thought angrily

Her thoughts flashed to the night she woke up from a nightmare a few months ago and her father had rushed to her side.

_"It's alright, it's alright - It's just a dream..." He comforted, holding her in his embrace_

_"No Dad, it was real" She cried into her fathers' neck_

How strong was his mind? She wondered - what if his body was broken, but his mind was stronger...

Abby scrambled to her feet. How did she get here? Surely _she_ didn't pilot the craft, she'd have remembered if she did. But where was she anyway? And why could she only remember The Hood's eyes...? Where was he? If he was here, then where is he?

_No, I need to focus on what I can remember._

_Name. Abby Tracy_

_Age. 13_

_Family. 5 brothers - Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon, John - Jeff Tracy, Father, Lucy Tracy, Mother, dead._

_I live on an island in the South Pacific with my five brothers, one father, two friends and their parents. My family are members of the International Rescue team. Last year I escaped The Hood from Malaysia and returned home. I almost died from the fall. The Hood died. I suffered from Hypothermia and nearly died again. My family presumed me dead. I got home and experienced nightmares. I learned to walk again. The Hood started a fire in my bedroom. me and John nearly died in that fire. I was 12 two days ago. I am 13 today. Yesterday was my birthday._

Abby realised she had to find out where she was, and knew for a fact that Thunderbird 1 would be able to tell her exactly that. But as she turned to the hatch of the craft, she saw a note pinned to it.

_"Don't bother trying to go home_

_Your family don't know who you are_

_You don't know where you are_

_No one knows who you are"_

Abby read the note. This has to be one of her brothers' idea of a joke, I bet Gordon or one of them is in the trees. Waiting for me to realise.

Nonetheless, she boarded the craft. The first thing she did was find out where she was. Malaysia. Again? The Hood is almost_ definitely_ involved.

Abby turned on the craft, she didn't know what she was doing but she turned on the jets and she took flight.

Her first and only port of call was home, where she could expect someone to tell her what was going on. _If only she could remember..._

- Alan -

Alan saw Thunderbird 1 now flying through Asia, since it had relaunched the craft had turned on the tracker again, so he was seeing it fly back.

_Is that Abby?_

_I hope so_

"Base from Thunderbird 5" Alan called

"Go ahead Alan" Jeff replied, he was clearly quite agitated

"Father, Thunderbird 1 has just launched from Asia and is headed back to you"

"Oh, good. I can rest now" Jeff breathed a sigh of relief "But who's piloting it?"

"I don't know" Alan thought best to find out what happened on Tracy island "What happened down there?" Alan asked

"I don't know, but I remember waking up to see Scott and the others by the pool, all unconscious" Jeff explained

Alan tried to get this out.

"Are you sure you don't know an Abby?"

"No son, I'm absolutely positive - What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing - Never mind..."

Alan only hoped that if Abby was piloting the Thunderbird craft, they would know her and remember her. Or at least, their memories would return when they saw or heard her - With any luck.

- Abby -

Abby decided to contact base to let them know she had the Thunderbird. They must be worried

"Base from Thunderbird 1" She called

Unusually, no-one responded. But her father did - yet she only heard his voice. Not his face. _Something's wrong_

"Who are you?" He asked

"Father, it's Abby!" She said

"Who are you?" He repeated.

Could he hear her? She said it clear enough, and the Thunderbird said that the radio signal was clear enough. What on earth was going on?

"Umm... It's Abby? Your daughter...?"

"I don't have a daughter - Who are you and how did you get that craft?" He demanded

Abby cut off the communication in a mad panic - Just what happened? Her thoughts turned to Alan in the space station, surely he would remember her? He wasn't down on earth so maybe whatever happened there he didn't either know about or wasn't effected by. It was worth a shot.

"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 1!" Abby called desperately

It took a few seconds for him to answer, but when he did, he looked relieved.

"Alan, what happened on Tracy Island?" Abby asked him

"Abby! I don't know what had happened, but they don't know who you are - it's like they don't know you!" Alan reported

_Your family don't know who you are_

_That's_ why she didn't get recognised over the radio

Abby just realised - When she lands on the island, since they have no idea who she is, she would be in big trouble!

"Alan, what do I do? If I land on the Island and they don't know who I am, I'll be in big trouble!"

"Well, you could use the ejector to get out - Do you have your watch?"

"Yes, I do" Abby replied

"Right, just eject and I'll contact you later, just make your way to the island and hide in the Jungle" Alan instructed

"F.A.B. Alan" She said, getting up and quickly opening the hatch, she dived out just as the Island came onto the horizon

**I know, not too good and slightly cheesy, but it had to be done**

**So the Tracy's had their memories of Abby removed by ****_you know who!_**** And she took the Thunderbird, so she just jumped out so they wouldn't see her**

**Please review - I appreciate them C:**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lucky and Unlucky

**Yup. A shorty, but I had to leave a cliffy for what Alan plans to do**

Alan watched from the monitor up in Thunderbird 5 as Thunderbird 1 made its automatic landing - and as he saw Abby slowly but determinedly swim to the island as quickly as she could, but he felt his heart stop as his father called.

_Okay, don't panic. Just be cool..._

"Yes father?" He said, trying to act as normal as possible

"Did you see anyone jump out of the Thunderbird?" Jeff asked

_Okay, don't panic. Just be cool..._

"No, I didn't, why? Who was on board?" Alan acted

"No-one - That's the problem, I'll get Brains to look it up later" Jeff said

Alan breathed a sigh of relief, but he couldn't without making it obvious.

"Look, father. I need to come back to the island - it's an emergency" Alan requested, clutching the stone tightly

"What kind of emergency? You know we can't leave the Space Station unmanned" Jeff informed

"Send Fermat or someone up - please, I need to come home" Alan persisted

"If I can, no promises though" Jeff gave in

Alan knew that he had to convince his father if Abby had any chance, but it would be difficult. Alan also knew Jeff wouldn't believe she was his sister. Jeff loved all his children, and to learn he forgot about _just one_ would be overwhelming. He wouldn't believe it. Because he wouldn't want to

Alan sat there, determined

"Please, tonight if you can!" Alan begged

"I'll see what I can do - What's so important?"

"You've forgotten something important!"

"What have I forgotten that's more important than you being in the space station?"

"Your own family"

Abby was cold - she had swam about a quater of a mile to the island - but kept her distance from the villa, and stayed in one of the underwater caves at the other end her father had taken her to once - it was quite a long time ago.

She tried to keep her heat when she went into the caves and kept huddled in a small corner she could fit into - and the other rocks may conceal her hiding place, she sat there for what felt like hours, her back felt like the rocky sides had murdered her vertebrae and she heard voices, lots of them. She covered her mouth to suppress the sound of her heavy breathing. She heard Scott.

"I doubt anyone would be here for long father, the tide would drown them" Scott reported

"We might as well check, oh well, there's no-one here - let's go" Jeff replied, Abby heard their footsteps move away slowly, she breathed a sigh of relief as they left the cave, and she was glad that her watch beeped as they were out of earshot.

"Abby? Where are you? I'm going to meet you" Alan whispered

"In the caves, Dad and Scott just missed me" she replied, whispering.

"I'll be there in two minutes" Alan replied

Two minutes felt more like days as Abby sat waiting for her older brother, and an explanation as to why her own family were holding a manhunt against her, at last, she heard careful treads around the water on the rocks and small grunts as someone was trying to discreetly come over to her end of the cave.

"Abby?" Alan whispered loud enough for her to hear

"I'm here!" She whispered back, standing up

Alan ran to her, he was carrying a small bag.

"Thank god your here, what's happened?" Abby asked, Alan felt her forehead.

"You're freezing - get this on" Alan assessed, giving her a jacket and a blanket

"What happened? Thanks" she acknowledged to him as she put the jacket on.

"Look, something happened, Dad said everyone passed out and they forgot you"

"But how do you remember?" Abby asked, curious

"I think it's this" Alan said, showing her the precious stone

_What is that? It looks like a stone_

_What could a stone do? How can it be involved?_

"What is it?" Abby asked

"I don't know, but I found it three years ago after The Hood attacked us here, I think he dropped it"

"But maybe that stone is irrelevant, and just the fact that you were in the space station made sure you were unaffected"

"Lucky for you, I have a plan - It can both test this theory And, if all else fails, I can persuade dad that we can let you join in"

"But how?"

**Love it? Hate it? Any mistakes?**

**Please review, and I promise I will update soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Just what is going on?

**Sorry this is a day late, but my house is having an extension and I spend as much time as possible away from drills :)**

**Oh well, Enjoy!**

- Abby -

Alan had taken a nervous Abby by the hand as he led her through the jungle back to the Villa, where his father was furiously watching for signals on one of the portraits, but a shock came to him when his youngest son walked in with, who must be, a strange girl in his hands.

_I hope to god this works , Alan_

"Who is -" He began

_I hope to god this works, Alan_

"Listen father, before you say anything, I want you to listen to me and trust me" Alan said quickly

_Thank god Alan's a quick thinker and talker_

_But then again, that isn't always a good thing_

"What?"

"Just call everyone else back please" Alan requested

Jeff did as his son asked, eyeing the young woman beside him suspiciously

"What is it then?" Jeff asked when he was done

"First, do you know who she is?" Alan asked

"No, I do not" Jeff replied as she shifted

Abby looked at Alan worriedly, but then Alan took out the colourful stone and held it in his hand. He took it to his, no, _our_ father

"Now, do you know who she is?"

Jeff took a few moments but realisation flooded through him, and he swiftly regained himself, clutching his head in his hands

"Oh, my god!" Jeff exclaimed, Abby smiled happily at Alan, who returned it.

_It worked!_

"Who's that, father?" Scott and Virgil asked in the doorway, with Gordon and John beside them

"She's your sister..." Jeff breathed, adressing them. None of them moved

"Who?" John asked

Alan took the stone from Jeff and handed it to his four brothers, who fell backwards with shock.

"How - How did we forget?" Scott said, clutching his head

But this only lasted exactly three seconds - As Jeff said something that made Abby panic

"Who's that?" Jeff said

"Dad?" Abby asked, worried

Alan took the stone back to him, but the moment he did, his brothers chorused "Who's she?"

"Just what is going on here?" Abby and Alan wondered aloud

**Uh oh - Things are taking a turn for the worst for Abby!**

**So that stone ****_does _****have memory powers (You'll find out how in the next chapter C;)**

**Please review - They're loved :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Him!

**I am so sorry! So so so so sorry! The builders cut off my wifi and couldn't update! I am so sorry! I'm going to update another chapter today as my way of apology**

**Please forgive me :)**

Abby was really confused as to what was going on with the stone, but she knew enough that they remembered her if they were near it, and when it wasn't near her, they forgot her instantaneously.

_This is just wierd_

"Everyone come here..." Alan requested, holding the stone out and moving backwards with Abby beside him, they were moving slowly towards the lab, where Brains resided, as Fermat was up at the Space Station as Alan's replacement.

_How the heck will Brains know what this is?_

_No offence but how will he?_

"Brains, do you know what this is?" Alan asked, handing him the stone. Brains took it, and looked at every curvature of the ever-changing coloured stone

After a brief examination, he looked up at Abby with a hint of recognition before taking the stone to a box for which purpose Abby didn't quite know

"W - Well, it seems th - that this stone he - here gives off a type o - o - of radiation that lets people re - re - remember something. Th - The words en - en - inscribed on the stone s - say 'I will help you re-re-remember what others forget'" Brains analysed impressively, reading the frantic-ly beeping screen

"How do you know that Brains?" Alan asked, confused

"T - The writing is - is - is backwards, A-Alan" Brains showed him

Teg rofsre htot a hwreb memer uoyp lehl liwi

I will help you remember what others forget

_What?_

Abby turned to Alan, who seemed to be interested but the others looked utterly confused. Did Alan remember her _w__ithout_ the stone? Abby couldn't tell, but when she tried to get his attention, his gaze wasn't any different. Maybe his presence at the Space Station was the contributing factor to his remembrance, not the stone.

"Brains, when I took the stone from the others, they forgot Abby. But when you took it just then, I still remember her, why?"

Brains took a moment at his computer

"H - How long have - have - have you had this, Alan?" Brains asked

"Three years ago" He regretted

_That's a damned long time Alan_

"T - This stone has - has - has been giving off Ra - Ra - Radiation, it's a possibility that it contaminated you if you - you've had it for - for - for a l - l - long time"

Abby had managed to follow so far, but her family were still glaring at her - The effects must have worn off for them.

Abby avoided looking at them as Brains handed Alan the stone again.

"Well, what do we do with this then, Brains?" Alan asked

"W - Well, until we - we - we find a way to - to use the radiation t - t - to help you rem - remember Abby"

Brains spent the next few hours with the stone trying to develop some means of letting them remember Abby on a permanent basis - Which may not be as easy as first appearing.

Abby confined herself into the bedroom her family, or more her housemates, had given her. Knowing that if they were called out, they would want 'utter secrecy'. But she was just ready to go to sleep one night, when her head ached like crazy.

"Hello Abby" A cold, silky voice said

Abby screamed, clutching her head.

"Your family will not know you after tonight - Let me in, Abby" The voice said, he was trying to get into her head

_No_

_No_

_NO!_

"No! No! No!" She shouted, trying to force him out again

_Let me in_

_Get out!_

_Let me in_

_Get out!_

Abby found it difficult to get _Him_ out of her mind, and after about a minute of constant resistance, he got in. She couldn't fight it. He was far stronger than she was

Abby got up to leave the room slowly, smiling evilly.

"Abby? What are you doing?" A voice sounded behind her, it was Alan, she turned to him sharply, and her glare caused him to fly across the floor, much to his shock. Abby screamed inside her head at what she did

This action causing her to topple over and knock over a vase, her brother got up.

_Get out of my head!_

"Abby? What's up?"

He momentarily left her head

"Alan! Help!" Abby called

But as soon as she did, The Hood was back in her head.

"Alan. I never want to see you again. You're a bratty, selfish person!" She called

She forced him out again.

"Alan, don't listen to a thing I've just said! It's him!"

**Oooh**

**But I am updating today twice, as I said :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - What Alan Saw There

- Alan -

Abby was swaying on the spot, shouting to him. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't saying these things. But if The Hood _was_ inside her head, and she's trying to force him out, the least he could do would be get help for her.

"I'll get help!" He called

Alan turned from her and ran to his father's bedroom, banging on the door until he groggily slumped out of the bedroom

"What is it, Alan?" Jeff asked groggily

"It's Abby! Something's up, it's like she's being _Possessed_!" Alan tried to explain, but only aftter he said it did Alan realise how stupid he sounded

"What?" His four brothers asked

"I don't know! She's just not right!" Alan said

Alan ran back to where he saw Abby knock over the vase. He found the smashed vase, but not a sign of Abby

"Where did she go?" Scott asked. Alan shrugged his shoulders

A sudden _Smash!_ Told them exactly where she went, and they all ran to the source of the noise, which turned out to be the lab. Abby was stood over an extremely shaken Brains, clutching the Memory stone.

_No_

_No_

_He's got inside her head!_

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and John all ran to Brains' assistance, but Alan realised, too late, that it was a bad idea to do that

Abby lifted her hand and sent a trolley full of equipment flying to them, they stopped and ducked just in the nick of time to avoid serious damage. But they were knocked unconscious by the trolley. Abby ran through the opposite door in the lab to the outside.

Alan took a moment to process what he just saw - He helped his father pick Brains up to his feet.

"Alan, help Brains patch up the boys, I'm going after Abby" Jeff said, running in the direction Abby ran through.

Alan helped wake up his brothers with Brains

_I've got to help Dad_

_The Hood is in Abby's mind_

_Who knows what he'll do?_

Alan ran through the door, chasing his father through the Jungle, following the noises and voices he heard, then he heard a crumble and a shriek when he was about halfway through. And Alan chased it but he didn't have far to travel, but he felt a bruise come on as he tripped several times over roots and vines. Alan reached a cliff edge soon enough, and was about to turn around when he saw it.

But they say if you're so shocked, you can't move, and what Alan saw at the other end of the cliff shocked him so much that it froze him to the spot and gave him a sickly feeling - he couldn't move - the only thing he saw was his father looking over the edge of the cliff, he heard a girls voice - a scared but determined voice.

"You can let me go now, Daddy"

**Here is the climax!**

**Yay!**

**Please review, they're loved C:**


	9. Chapter 9 - You Can Let Me Go Now, Daddy

**Soooooo Sorry for lateness! I lost my wifi again, but I'll update straight away :D Please forgive me**

**Enjoy!**

- Jeff -

Jeff Tracy had his daughter by both hands, but she was only holding on with one hand, he felt himself go pale when he heard

"You can let me go now, Daddy"

"No, I don't want to say goodbye again, I can't, I won't!" He cried, tears forming

"Just let me go, because if I go, so does this" She held up the memory stone and showed him

"I won't let you slip through my fingers like this" Jeff persisted

"Remember when you presumed me dead? How much grief you had? This way there will be no grief, and it will be like I never existed, no-one to cry over. No-one to miss. And This is what I want" She cried

"What about Alan? He will always remember you!" Jeff argued

"His radiation source will run out at some point, he'll forget about me - It was a finite resource" Abby retorted

"People don't fear dying, they fear being forgotten!" Jeff insisted

"If you want what's best for me, you'll let me go this way" Abby replied, determined

"I - I can't pull you up! Now give me your other hand!" Jeff cried, struggling to hold her

"You don't understand - Things will be better for everyone of I die, just let me go and understand that what I'm doing is the right thing"

The word 'Die' in that sentence really killed him, the thought of him losing his daughter for a forth time was overwhelming.

"No, how can I? I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Jeff cried "I promised your mother"

"Then she'll understand that this is all for everyone's benefit, at least I can be with her"

"No, I will not"

"Let. Me. Go"

**Ooo... Will she live or die?!**

**Yup. Please Review C:**


	10. Chapter 10 - There's No Way

**Here's the promised chapter, but it's also the last one :) And it has possibly the cheesy-ist ending in exsistance, but I promise, if I think of anything better, I'll post it instead**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

- Jeff -

_No. She can't!_

"Let. Me. Go"

_I'm losing my grip!_

"Abby... I can't -" Jeff started, but just as his fingers began to give way, one by one, his son Alan was beside him.

He grabbed Abby's arm too. Jeff realised how lucky that was

"Alan!" Abby cried as she realised who it was

"Abby! After all these times you've nearly died, there's no - there's no way... I'm letting you get away from us _that_ easily!" Alan grunted, helping pull her up alongside himself and Jeff

"Alan..." Abby breathed and cried at the same time

With Alan's help the two of them managed to haul Abby off the enormous hanging point and away from the edge. She's safe...

Abby massaged her shoulder joint and fingers as Jeff's four other sons came running, however, the trio didn't notice their arrival.

"This isn't what I want - As long as I'm alive, The Hood can still get to me" Abby complained sadly

"As long as you're alive, we can protect you from him" Jeff comforted "And he's dead now, for good"

"He will _never_ harm you, again" Alan promised, pulling her into an embrace "Just never do that again"

_Ever_

"Well, I guess we've all suffered a bit of Amnesia, but what's happened here?" Scott announced, breaking the silence that followed.

"I'll tell you boys later" Jeff promised his older sons

"What do we do with the stone then?" Virgil asked

"I guess we'll have to carry a little bit on us, or have Brains make us eat it if it isn't poisonous" Gordon suggested

"Yeah, let's go home" Jeff agreed

_EPILOGUE:_

_After 1 week of constant research, Brains determined that he could use the radiation and turn it into a vaccination to allow the radiation to contaminate the bloodstream permanently, which would give constant use of the Memory Stone's power. Abby destroyed the stone after Brains was sure there was no more uses of the stone; she threw it off the cliff where it was sent out to sea_.

**The End**

**There we go. The end of my second Thunderbirds story :)**

**Like I said with ****_Little Sister_****, I've loved writing the story, and I wish to, again, ****_Thank You! _****For taking the time to read it, and I know that it isn't the best story in the world, I know there are ones that are better than mine, but I really appreciate reviews, follows and favourites C:**

**So... Thanks!**

**And it's not too late to review! :D**


End file.
